kocfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Chase Illuminatus Blaskin/For the Beautification of Camelot!
Hello, I have a few suggestions. Firstly though, I know that a big concern of WaterCooler’s is these scripts. I’ve thought up some plausible solutions. For one, why do people use scripts? It’s purely because this game is demanding. Anyone can attack anyone under most circumstances, and you need to keep up so you don’t end up loosing and getting farmed. Everyone has the need to keep up. When your food is negative, and you need to barb hunt, it can be boring or hard at times. People may forget, may make mistakes, and it can cost them a lot in the game. I personally know someone who quit because he was finding the barb attacking too hard. He had no idea that scripts were around, and neither did I. People use the auto attack script for their troops, because the game is boring otherwise, and gets to be more of a chore. This script also levies your people for you. There is the auto-build script too… There are a few of them actually. People use these so they have constant builds going, and can get everything they want done in a good time. It’s hard for people to come back and back to their fields as they take short times some times. It’s much easier to just queue the builds up. This script also keeps track of your actions, and what is happening. Alerts such as: Building lv.9 mine or something like that. It’s also useful for when it says: Alert: Cannot build: At Level Undefined, ect. The power tools script is a new one. It allows players to see totals between cities, as far as resources and troops go. # of wilds between cities, # of knights, and what is training is also seen. You can see Encamped allies, you can use it to exploit the training glitch, find wilds and barbs around any area, it even gives you unit costs. This script fixes glitches, tells you if an attack is at a wild or city, and sorts your messages. There also other simple scripts that make the game a little better. MatFaireKiller gets rid of the annoying faire and court pop-ups… I know that you thought it was a good idea, but majorities hate them… This script also detects strange magiks, and will reload the page after 15 seconds automatically for you. I also want to go over glitches. Players shouldn’t have 125k x-bows, but some do. They use the auto barb to exploit this glitch by going to the wall, waiting, and when it flips cities, they will build max x-bows, and do it over and over again… They can also put in the max amount and click the build button as fast as they can… I’ve seen that before too. Another glitch is the training one. I have 13 barracks, and can train 2000 wagons about in 45 minutes… I don’t know who else can do that, but it’s really simple. I divide the max # of wagons I can build short of 15, and divide by 12. I take that #, train it, and then build 1 mm until queues are full. Then I delete MM, and the training on the rest of the wagons goes all stupid, and goes to 8 seconds and stuff. I do this until I only have 1 queue open… It’s quite a good one. And now for the solution: the auto build script has the game play log that tells you most everything. If WaterCooler could utilize it with the game in the background so it can’t be seen and isn’t known, and add more, then they could keep track of it, deleting every minute or something. If something comes up, it’s logged, and the kingdom will be under inspection. This can let you confirm, and give proper punishments for anything they did… If they are auto barbing, they can be booted for a week or something. Now for a solution that will appease the players, Arthur should have his knights, Bor, Ector, Kay, Gawain, ect, and you can “hire” them for your cities. They can be hired for a certain amount of crests, like to hire a Sir Bor knight; you need 5 sir Bor’s crests. To keep them, they need one of their crests every so often, or need to be paid 500k gold every day or something. This could be added through the Knights Hall. These specialty knights will attack from a list for you every half hour. Sir Bor can attack up to lv. 2 barbs, and up to 4 of them at once, Sir Ector can attack up to lv. 2 barbs, and up to 10 of them at once. Sir Kay can attack up to level 4 barbs, and up to 4 of them. Sir Bedivere can attack up to level 4 barbs, and up to 10 of them at once. Sir Gawain can attack up to level 6 barbs, and up to 4 attacks at once. Sir Percival can attack up to level 6 barbs, and up to 10 of them at once. Sir Galahad can attack up to level 8 barbs, and up to 4 of them at once. Sir Lancelot can attack up to level 8 barbs, and p to 10 of them at once. King Arthur can attack any level wild, and can have 10 attacks going out. Only one of these knights per city, and they can’t be reassigned. They can be “let go” though. These knights could possibly be your marshal. Now that solves one issue, but what about auto build? I think that you shouldn’t be able to hire anything to do the build, rather, do it yourself… Or perhaps you can hire your foreman to set a build up for double the resources? For the power tools, I think that totals should be in the castles, for all cities. Marching is obvious if you do switch cities. The 4x training should be fixed. All the things listed here should be added: For little simple scripts such as MatFaireKiller, just get rid of fairies and court pop-ups in general. Additionally, I think that there should be a resource limit on your cities. 25 billion food isn’t very good to see. It should depend on your storehouse and your Steward. I believe this will make the game a lot less corrupt, and more fun. In Pridwen79, my first domain, the top might was 600 and some thousand might for the first tourney… In culwich158, it was 3 million and some might, and here in 226, it’s over 10 million might… That’s too much. Now who's with me!?!? For the beautification of Camelot! Chase Blaskin Category:Blog posts